No One Cares about Spencer or Do They?
by DanicaTarinBrackett
Summary: Its all starts when Spencer has had enough of "A". No one likes her anymore. Her parent kicked her out. Toby dumped her. Her friends dont even talk to her.
1. Chapter 1

**No One Cares about Spencer**

* * *

Spencer`s Last message from "A" ** Know one cares about you. Poor Spence. Why are you even alive -A**

****_"A" is right. Why am I alive. Toby Dumped me. My parents kicked my out when I was 17 1/2 years old. My friends don`t talk to me. They haven`t in a year. I mean we live in the same town and I see them all the time. Spencer Thought._

Thats when Spencer made the decision. When Spencer got home she found a bottle of pills and a knife. Spencer walked out side with the stuff and started to cut her wrists and legs then took the pills. Before she backed out she saw car head lights pull into her drive way. She couldn`t see who it was. She felled someone

* * *

**Then Next day...**

When Spencer woke up she was in the hospital. No one was in there. She remember what she did. Then a nurse walked in "I see you are awake Mam May I ask who you are? The police were driving around and they saw you fall to the ground. By the looks of it you tried to kill your self. Do you have anyone that we can call to inform them about you.?" the nurse asked "My name is Spencer and No, no one cares about me I got kicked out of my house at 17 1/2 I`m 18 now. My parents said if anything happened to me they didn`t want to help me at all. I have no friends." Spencer answered. " Well I`m sorry to hear that but you will have to stay in a hospital for about 2-3 months okay?" "Okay.  
" Spencer said sadly. At least I wont have any visitors.

* * *

** Two weeks later...**

All Spencer has done the past two weeks is Sleep or just sit in bed she doesn`t eat anything or drink anything. Her nurses keep coming in and out. They want to inform some one about her. But they don`t` know who to tell she wont tell them her last name or were shes from. Spencer doesn`t talk she just sits. Until one day a boy is walking throw the hospital he went with his friend to get this arm looked at. When he walking down the hall and he sees a girl all alone and She looks sad. The he realizes thats Spencer. Why is Spencer in the hospital? Why are her and her perfect parents in there with her? The he sees shes crying her eyes out. When we walks up to her window he sees the cuts on her arms and legs. He thinks what did she do? He looks at the name tag and it says unknown. The she looks up and sees him and she finally speaks "Toby" and he said "Spencer".

* * *

**Should I keep writing this one this is my second one. There was a story like this but they didn`t finish it and I rewrote it. I DONT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS..!**


	2. Someone Cares!

**Spencer Still in the Hospital.**

_Spencer Looked up "Toby" she said "Spencer" replied_

__ "Spencer why are you in here?" He asked her. "Because I tried to kill my self." She answered "Why?" "Because after you broke up with me my parents kicked me out. I bought a small apartment. My friends didn`t talk to me. They haven`t for half a year now. I didn`t want to live. I`ve been in the hospital for two weeks now and I wont tell them who I am and I never have any visitors." Spencer said weakly. "Why wont you tell them who you are. Your parents need to be here Spence." Toby said " Before my parents kicked me out they said "_We don`t want you here Spencer. You are a disgrace to this family. If your ever hurt don`t call ever."_ Those were there exact words Toby. I have no one." Spencer said before crying. Toby hated to see her cry. _Why did I listen to Jenna. Spencer didn`t cheat on me_ Toby thought. "Toby go I bet you have a wonderful girl waiting I don`t want her to worry and don`t tell anyone I`m here. I don`t want to see anyone." Spencer said. Toby wasn`t going to listen. He walked out and got his friend and left.

* * *

**Toby at his loft.**

"I`m going to call her parents" Toby said to himself. He put in her moms phone number.

**"Hello?" Veronica said**

**_"Hello its Toby." He said _**

**"Yes Toby, if this about Spencer we don`t care about her anymore. She a disgrace." She replied**

**_"Okay well I guess you don`t care she tried to kill herself.!" Toby yelled into the phone._**

**"No Toby we don`t.!" She yelled back.**

_Thats the last thing Toby heard before hanging up the phone. She was right her parents don`t care about her. But I do and I`m going to be there for her no matte what. Why did I listen to Jenna. I1m so stupid. _Toby thought. Toby got in his car and drove to the hospital.

* * *

**Back With Spencer**

_ I wont tell anyone who I am. Toby`s the only one who I am and why I`m in here. Why was he here? At least I don't have to worry about 'A'. _Spencer Thought. Then a nurse walks in and says. "There`s someone here to see you miss. He just said I want to see the girl no one knows". She says that but I don`t says anything I just sit there and stare at my arm and legs look at you cuts. I realize Why did someone wanna see the person no one knows then I look up and see Toby and then I says "Why are you here. Leave my alone I don`t want to see anyone ever again in a month and two weeks I`ll try again Toby and no one will find me and I wont be in this horrible world." Then he says "No you wont because when you out of here you going to live with me. I will take you to California and will live there." "Why? Why would you want me. Huh because you have pity for me?" "No because I need to make it up to you. I listened to Jenna when she said you cheated on me. Thats why." "Well I will go with you. If you do one thing for me."I replied "Okay Anything" he said "Get me out of here soon. I get treated like a five year old and I`m tired of green jello." I said "Okay I`ll see what I can do." he said. Then the nurse came in and I shut up fast. "Visiting hours are over now." She said then walk away "I love you Spence" Toby said and I said "I love you too Toby" Then he kissed me on the forehead. Thats when I knew Someone was on my side finally and I fell asleep.

* * *

**_Authors Notes..!_**

_**I know it was short but I kinda have writers block for this story, But I gonna keep writing I will try to update as much as I can but I have School; Homework; cheer; tumbling; and football games but I will update at least on Saturday and Sunday review if you want me to keep writing or if you want something to happen in the story. Thank you for all your support.! It mean a lot.!**_


End file.
